Kriegserklärung
| Staffel = 5 | Nummer = 1 | Bild = 5x01.jpg | Alternativtitel = Kapitel 53 | Originaltitel = Chapter 53 | Erstausstrahlung (US) = 30. Mai 2017 (Netflix) | Erstausstrahlung (DE) = 30. Mai 2017 (Sky Go) 30. Mai 2017 (Sky Atlantic) 30. November 2017 (Netflix) | Laufzeit = 55 | Autor = Frank Pugliese | Regisseur = Daniel Minahan | IMDb-Rating = 8.5 (43., 03/09/17) | Vorherige = Die Quelle des Terrors | Nächste = Cyberattacke }} ist die erste Episode der fünften Staffel und insgesamt die 53. Episode der Serie. Während der Kongress über eine Untersuchung gegen Francis Underwood debattiert, schürt er gemeinsam mit Claire die Angst vor dem Terror. Thomas Yates verlängert seinen Aufenthalt im Weißen Haus. Handlung Während Claire Underwood das Volk in einem Wahlkampfwerbespot vor dem Terror warnt und dazu aufruft, Acht auf die eigene Umgebung zu geben, stattet Francis Underwood dem Repräsentantenhaus einen Besuch ab. Dort rufen die Republikaner dazu auf, über den Artikel von Tom Hammerschmidt im Washington Herald zu disktutieren, der Francis' Weg ins Weiße Haus offenlegt. Die Republikaner bezweifeln die Rechtmäßigkeit der gegenwärtigen Anwesenheit von Underwood und wünschen, dass dieser den Saal verlässt. Bob Birch interveniert in nonverbaler Absprache mit Francis und sorgt dafür, dass Underwood das Wort ergreifen kann. Er schreitet zum Podium und macht deutlich, dass es ihm allein um die Hinrichtung von James Miller gehe, dessen Mörder Joshua Masterson noch immer auf freiem Fuß sei. Er missachtet den Aufruf der Sprecherin des Repräsentantenhauses, nachzugeben und fordert die Mitglieder des Repräsentantenhauses dazu auf, ICO formal den Krieg zu erklären. Als die Sprecherin des Repräsentantenhauses den Sergeant at Arms dazu auffordert, Underwood zu beseitigen, stellt er klar, dass er nicht nachgeben werde. Auf dem Weg zur Beerdigung von James Miller entscheidet sich Claire für einen öffentlichen Auftritt in einem durch eine Explosion zerstörten Supermarkt im Bundesstaat North Carolina. Als die Ehefrau von James Miller, Caroline, ihre Trauerrede hält, stößt ihre Tochter Melissa hinzu und beschuldigt Francis öffentlich für den Tod ihres Vaters. Als sie den Ort verlassen will, geht Francis auf sie zu und bekommt von ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, dass sie sich seinen Tod wünscht und Claire dadurch Präsidentin wird. Am Mittag erfährt Francis von Birch, dass Terry Womack Einwände gegen einen Ausschuss habe. Unterdessen verpasst Aidan Macallan ein Treffen mit der NSA. Hammerschmidt äußert in einem Interview mit Charlie Rose, bei dem auch Claire anwesend ist, dass er die angestrebte Kriegserklärung für ein Ablenkungsmanöver hält. Will Conway, General Brockhart und deren Wahlkampfmanager Harry Marshall beraten derweil bei einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung der Veterans of Foreign Wars, wie sie auf das Vorhaben der Underwoods reagieren sollen. Conway, sonst kein entschiedener Kriegsgegner, spricht sich gegen den von Underwood beabsichtigten Krieg aus. So soll die Abstimmung über die Kriegserklärung nie zustande kommen und Marshall daher in Erfahrung bringen, wen die Sprecherin des Repräsentantenhauses in den Ausschuss berufen möchte. Conway erfährt von Marshall kurz darauf, dass seine Ehefrau Hannah die Mutter von Joshua Masterson auf Pollyhop verteidigt hat, nachdem ihr Haus durch Vandalismus beschädigt wurde. Nathan Green informiert Doug in einem Meeting über den möglichen Aufenthaltsort von Masterson. In den nächsten 24 Stunden könne man ihn im Bundesstaat Virginia aufspüren. Doug macht deutlich, dass es bei dieser Suchaktion um die Laufbahnen der im Raum anwesenden Personen gehe. Thomas Yates kehrt ins Weiße Haus zurück und nimmt im Schlafzimmer von Claire ohne ihr Beisein einen Gegenstand an sich. Hannah wird derweil von ihrem Mann Will gefragt, ob sie die Wahl verlieren wolle und sie sich deshalb vor die Mutter von Masterson gestellt habe. Hannah verteidigt sich und führt als Grund an, dass sie ein Opfer der Tat ihres Sonnes Joshua sei. Auch die Underwoods beschäftigen sich mit Hannahs Stellungnahme, in der sie sagt, dass die Mutter von Masterson keine Kriminelle sei und nicht für die Sünden ihres Sohnes bestraft werden sollte. Ihre nicht verzeihende, aber einfühlsame Botschaft würde laut LeAnn Harvey damit einhergehen, dass Masterson und Hawthorne junge Männer mit Problemen seien, was sie nicht von jungen Amokläufern an Schulen unterscheide. Claire äußert im Folgenden ihren Willen, mit der Mutter von Masterson sprechen zu wollen. Sie könne dabei helfen, den Terror zu verstärken, was laut Francis aber auch bedeute, dass man Joshua Masterson möglichst bald aufspüren müsse. Als Claire ihrem Ehemann sagt, dass sie auf der Beerdigung nicht hätte weinen sollen, kommt Francis auf die Idee, auf das Dach des Weißen Hauses zu gehen. Dort angekommen, leiht er sich von einem Scharfschützen das Zielfernrohr seines Gewehrs und bittet Claire daraufhin, hinter das Absperrungsgitter zu schauen, wo zahlreiche Bürger versammelt sind. Francis glaubt zu wissen, dass sich die Leute fragen, was er und Claire in diesem Moment machen würden und ob sie in der Lage seien, das Volk zu beschützen. Claire äußert, dass sie gern beim Attentat auf Francis an der Hammond University gewesen wäre. Die Menschen, so Francis, würden nur jemanden wollen, der sie vor dem, von dem sie nichts wissen wollen, schützt. Nachdem er Claire zu Yates verabschiedet, stimmt er das Lied I Wonder What The King Is Doing Tonight aus dem Musical Camelot an. In der Residenz stößt Yates zu Claire hinzu, die auf ihn gewartet hat. Francis' Erklärung im Repräsentantenhaus sei sehr überzeugend gewesen, wie er sagt. Gefragt nach seiner ehrlichen Meinung äußert er, dass man ihm es fast hätte abkaufen können. Daraufhin gehen beide in Claires Schlafzimmer. LeAnn möchte Aidan Macallan unterdessen davon überzeugen, das Angebot der NSA anzunehmen und dort weiter für die Underwoods zu arbeiten. Er sei besser als das Personal der NSA, das allerdings, so Aidan, gut genug gewesen sei, um seine Algorithmen zu finden. Macallan ist sich sicher, dass die NSA mittlerweile auch weiß, wofür er die Algorithmen benutzt hat, weshalb er eigentlich aussteigen möchte. LeAnn glaubt aber, dass sie nur überleben können, wenn die Underwoods die Wahl gewinnen und er einen Beitrag dazu leisten könne. Hammerschmidt tritt an den jungen Redakteur Sean Jeffries heran, der Artikel für das Moderessort des Washington Herald schreibt. Da viele Redakteure von Hammerschmidts Team abgezogen wurden, um über Masterson und Krieg statt über Underwood zu berichten, suche er Verstärkung. Jeffries sei eine gute Option, da er laut Kollegen ein Talent dafür habe, Leute zum Reden zu bringen. Francis spricht unterdessen mit Catherine Durant über die Einreisebeschränkungen. Durant findet die Maßnahmen, eine Ausweitung der No-Fly-Listen und Visa-Beschränkungen, extrem, da für eine Schließung der Grenzen nicht genügend Beweise vorliegen würden. So würden durch die Maßnahmen unschuldige Menschen mitbestraft werden. Francis bestärkt seinen Willen für die Durchsetzung der Maßnahmen und fordert Durant auf, ihre internationalen Beziehungen spielen zu lassen. Derweil erscheint Roseanne Masterson, die Mutter von Joshua, zu einem Treffen mit Claire. Claire fragt sie, ob sie nicht schon vor Joshuas Reise nach Pakistan von seiner Einstellung wusste. Nachdem sie es in Tränen aufgelöst abstreitet, weist Claire sie darauf hin, dass nach dem Gespräch Reporter auf sie warten würden. Sie solle Josh darum bitten, sich zu stellen. Als sie das Gebäude verlässt, befolgt sie ihren Ratschlag. Vor einem Wahlkampfauftritt trifft sich Will Conway mit Alex Romero. Romero erfährt, dass die Sprecherin des Repräsentantenhauses überwiegend ältere Berufspolitiker in den Kriegsausschuss berufen habe. Conway bittet ihn darum, sich um einen Sitz im Ausschuss zu bemühen, um gegen den Präsidenten zu ermitteln. Nachdem Romero auf seine Parteizugehörigkeit verweist, entgegnet Conway, dass er eigentlich nach rechts tendiere und im Ausschuss so viel Zeit bekäme, wie er nur bräuchte. Macallan verschafft sich derweil unbefugten Zutritt zu Räumlichkeiten der NSA. Claire besucht den durch eine Explosion beschädigten Supermarkt in North Carolina und teilt öffentlich mit, dass die Verbindung zwischen Joshua Masterson und der Explosion naheliegend sei. Während ihres Auftritts wird sie von einem Mann, der sie als Kriegstreiberin bezeichnet, mit einem Beutel schwarzer Farbe beworfen. Doug informiert Francis über den Vorfall in North Carolina und auch darüber, dass das FBI Masterson aufgespürt habe und man ihn nun fassen könne. Francis besteht darauf, vor Ort sein zu wollen, um Masterson persönlich zu treffen. Derweil kümmert sich Thomas Yates in North Carolina um Claire. Er gesteht ihr, dass er etwas von ihr gestohlen habe. Macallan informiert LeAnn, die sich ebenfalls in North Carolina befindet, darüber, dass die NSA ihre Programmcodes nach Wasserfällen benennt. Durch die Codes, die Macallan auf seinen eigenen Rechner gespielt hat, bekämen sie nun Zugang auf beliebte Social Media-Dienste. Macallan könne die Internetseiten der Dienste so zugunsten der Underwoods manipulieren. Während des Telefongesprächs berichten die Medien über eine Suchaktion an der Grenze zwischen Virginia und North Carolina, bei der Masterson scheinbar gefasst werden soll. Die Medien berichten, dass sein Komplize Zachary Hawthorne zuvor erschossen worden sei. Als die Polizeieinheiten in einem Waldstück allerdings nichts finden, kontaktiert der führende Agent den stellvertretenden FBI-Direktor Nathan Green, der sich in einem Raum mit Francis Underwood und Doug Stamper aufhält. Green informiert Francis darüber, dass die Terroristen nur lose Verbindungen zu inländischen Gesinnungsgenossen hatten und ICO deren Vorbild gewesen sei. Kurz darauf offenbart Francis, dass Masterson zuvor bereits gefasst und verhört worden sei. Nach kurzem Verhör befiehlt er, Masterson umzubringen und Videoaufnahmen anzufertigen, die seine Tötung zeigen. Bei einer darauffolgenden Pressekonferenz verkündet Francis die Ermordung von Masterson und, dass er und sein Komplize "hervorragend" mit den aus- und inländischen Strukturen von ICO vernetzt gewesen seien. Gleichzeitig bittet er den Kongress, ein beschleunigtes Verfahren für seinen Antrag auf Kriegserklärung anzuwenden. Bob Birch setzt am Abend Doug darüber in Kenntnis, dass der Ausschuss Jackie Sharp und Remy Danton vorladen wolle, obwohl sie nichts mit einem möglichen Krieg zu tun haben. Auch Doug selbst sowie sein gesamter Stab sollen laut Birch eine Vorladung erhalten. Doug bemerkt, dass der Ausschuss für Ermittlungen gegen den Präsidenten genutzt werden soll. Derweil telefoniert Francis mit Caroline Miller, die nach kurzem Gespräch allerdings auflegt und ihn für das Schicksal ihrer Familie beschuldigt. Folglich ergreift Claire die Initiative und bewegt ihren Mann dazu, mit ihr hinaus zu den Demonstranten vor dem Weißen Haus zu gehen. Er solle den Menschen sagen, was sie von ihm hören wollen. Francis schüttelt zahlreiche Hände und versichert den Menschen, dass sie sich vor nichts fürchten müssten. Abschließend blickt er in die Kamera und wiederholt den Satz: "Sie müssen sich vor nichts fürchten." Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kevin Spacey als Francis Underwood * Robin Wright als Claire Underwood * Michael Kelly als Doug Stamper * Paul Sparks als Thomas Yates * Derek Cecil als Seth Grayson * Neve Campbell als LeAnn Harvey * Joel Kinnaman als Will Conway * Dominique McElligott als Hannah Conway * Boris McGiver als Tom Hammerschmidt * Korey Jackson als Sean Jeffries * Colm Feore als General Brockhart * Damian Young als Aidan Macallan * Larry Pine als Bob Birch * Jeremy Holm als Nathan Green * Andrew Polk als Harry Marshall * James Martinez als Alex Romero * Jefferson White als Joshua Masterson Gastbesetzung * Jayne Atkinson als Catherine Durant Nebenbesetzung * Jennifer Leigh Mann als Caroline Miller * Allie Urquhart als Melissa Miller * Angela Reed als Roseanne Masterson * Charlie Rose * Ann Curry * Finn Douglas als Charlie Conway * Andre Ware als NSA Deputy Director Michaels * Jennifer Barnhart als Speaker McCarthy * Peter Oldring als Florida Congressman * Steve Coulter als Mitch Scanlon * Jeff Delaney als Republican Congressman * Jim Dougherty als Republican Congressman * Stephen Ayers als South Carolina Congressman * Dave Blamy als Democratic Congressman * Todd James Jackson als FBI Agent * Brian Kurlander als FBI Director Clark * Genevieve Barker als Reporter * Kevin Savage als Sniper Soundtrack Marketing Teaser Francis Underwood 2 Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Doug Stamper Francis Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Claire Underwood 3 Staffel 5.jpg Rezeption Nominierungen * Creative Arts Emmy Award: Bester Ton für eine einstündige Comedy- oder Dramaserie Weblinks * in der Internet Movie Database en:Chapter 53 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5